Pokemon: The Pokevirus
by Monado Raichu
Summary: Ash's son embarks on a journey to stop a virus that is going to infect the whole world. Along with his best friend will he stop it. He goes against powerful monsters. Incomplete
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Virus

"Ash Ash wake up. ASH JUNIOR!" my mother yelled. I awoke from my deep slumber with my dad Ash and my mother Serena looking down upon me. "Come on boy we don't want be late for the airport for my family reunion in Alola." Dad said. My dad's brother, Ethan and his wife Lillie is hosting a family reunion. I went to wake up my sister, Rebecca and got my stuff packed.

We soon rushed to the airport and got on the plane. I saw my best friend Kalem on the plane with his two sisters Sharla and Zoey with their mom and dad Misty and Gary. I pop out my switch and Kalem and I split the joy-cons and played Street Fighter to pass the time. "Hey hows your arm doing?" Kalem asked, "Ever since you went through your transformation only your arm changed." "Its fine." I replied. "So what is your family doing in Alola?" I asked. "Family vacation" he replied.

After a two hour flight, we got off the plane. My aunt and uncle was waiting there for me along with both of my cousins the boy James and the girl Claire. Before Kalem and I said our goodbyes Miss Lusamine walked up and said, "Ash Jr. and Kalem I need your help." Kalems parents allowed him to go with me.

We went into the limo and discussed the problem with Lusamine. "Now ya'll should know that in the human body everyone has a gene that will transform them into pokemon so that they have a human form and pokemon form to switch in between. I can guess ya'll already went through the transformation. So there exist a virus that can transform someone into a pokemon with disatrous effects by affecting the gene." She said. I asked, "How do you know all this." "Because the Aether Paradise has been taken over by the creator." she replied, "Now we will discuss more details at the estate."

We got to the estate and got ready for this adventure. My cousin James was begging his grandma not to let me get involved in this. Miss Lusamine of course declined him. She gave Kalem and I a handgun, an earpiece, and an armoured vest. We took the boat to the Aether Paradise and got off. She drove the boat away and we started our mission. When I open the entrance door I was actually opening the door to darkness.


	2. rg

Chapter 1: The Virus

"Ash Ash wake up. ASH JUNIOR!" my mother yelled. I awoke from my deep slumber with my dad Ash and my mother Serena looking down upon me. "Come on boy we don't want be late for the airport for my family reunion in Alola." Dad said. My dad's brother, Ethan and his wife Lillie is hosting a family reunion. I went to wake up my sister, Rebecca and got my stuff packed.

We soon rushed to the airport and got on the plane. I saw my best friend Kalem on the plane with his two sisters Sharla and Zoey with their mom and dad Misty and Gary. I pop out my switch and Kalem and I split the joy-cons and played Street Fighter to pass the time. "Hey hows your arm doing?" Kalem asked, "Ever since you went through your transformation only your arm changed." "Its fine." I replied. "So what is your family doing in Alola?" I asked. "Family vacation" he replied.

After a two hour flight, we got off the plane. My aunt and uncle was waiting there for me along with both of my cousins the boy James and the girl Claire. Before Kalem and I said our goodbyes Miss Lusamine walked up and said, "Ash Jr. and Kalem I need your help." Kalems parents allowed him to go with me.

We went into the limo and discussed the problem with Lusamine. "Now ya'll should know that in the human body everyone has a gene that will transform them into pokemon so that they have a human form and pokemon form to switch in between. I can guess ya'll already went through the transformation. So there exist a virus that can transform someone into a pokemon with disatrous effects by affecting the gene." She said. I asked, "How do you know all this." "Because the Aether Paradise has been taken over by the creator." she replied, "Now we will discuss more details at the estate."

We got to the estate and got ready for this adventure. My cousin James was begging his grandma not to let me get involved in this. Miss Lusamine of course declined him. She gave Kalem and I a handgun, an earpiece, and an armoured vest. We took the boat to the Aether Paradise and got off. She drove the boat away and we started our mission. When I open the entrance door I was actually opening the door to darkness.


End file.
